Hamato or Oroku? 2: The Lesson
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: The turtles go to April's apartment and I can't say much else without spoiling. BTW, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE LESSON IN 2K3 SERIES! YOU DON'T NEED TO READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT! It's not a critical story, so don't worry about it. Rated K-plus for a few mild cusses. 2k3'verse. One-Shot


_I'M BAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKK! Hamato or Oroku? is finally continuing! This is just a One-Shot, and it won't have anything to do with getting used toa new lifestyle or anything, but I said in the original story that I was going to do something with The Lesson. Y'know, that episode where the Turtles tell April a story about when they first went topside and they tried to train someone. BTW, I am going to COMPLETELY disregard the Triceraton invasion, because I want the stories to MAINLY concentrate on the guys. Sry!  
_

 _Rated K+ for safety_

 _MAJOR SPOILERS!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Leo sighed exasperatedly as he followed his brothers to April's apartment by sidewalk, Don glancing back at him over and over again. He'd been injured over a month ago! His arm was still in a cast, but he was completely fine! He suddenly stopped short when he heard a scuffle going on in the alley behind their redhead friend's apartment, with occasional shouts from her.

The still-black-clad (though he wasn't happy about it) turtle made a beeline for the alley, only to stop short again.

April was beating a man with a whiffle (wiffle?) bat, and a familiar voice kept shouting, "I give, _I give_!"

Using his good arm, the oldest turtle turned on the light in the dark alley, only to see Casey facing April's wrath.

"Easy, April; it's only me!" the blue-haired man said.

Don and Raph helped Casey up as April gaped. "Casey! That has got to be the dumbest thing in the history of dumbest things! What were you thinking?"

"I'm thinkin' I'm glad da's jus'a whiffle bat! Geez!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head.

April walked toward he back door and leaned on the doorway. "I _mean_ why would you do such a stupid thing?!"

Leo's eyes widened at Casey's response. "You _as'ed_ me ta! Rememba?"

"I did not!"

"Sure ya did! Ya was braggin' 'bout yer ninja fightin' skills and I said I oughta sneak up on ya sometime and test how good ya was, and you said that sounded like an interestin' idea!" Casey retorted.

April darted her eyes to the side as Mike drew in a sharp breath. "Sooooo, how are you guys doing? I was just about to make some hot chocolate! I can easily make enough for five..." she said slyly.

Leo chuckled to himself. He hadn't known these guys for that long, but he knew what that tone of voice meant...

As the turtles went inside, the three younger ones shouting something along the lines of 'hell yeah!', April counted each of them. "One, two, three four..."

As Casey came, though, she pointed to herself. " _Five,_ " she said and slammed the door in Casey's face.

The blue-haired man leaned on the door. "C'mon, April. Ya weren't dat scared; ya beat do crud outta me!... April? Guys? Geez, everyone around here's so sensitive!" the hockey player exclaimed, walking away and kicking a can as he did so.

* * *

Mikey flipped through a comic as he and Don sat on the couch' Leo was looking out the window and Raph sat on a chair. "Ya think Casey's OK out there?" the energetic one asked.

Leo looked away from the window and nodded. "Yeah, he just left.

April, from the kitchen, groaned in frustration. "Urg! That Casey gets me so mad!" she exclaimed as she brought hot cocoa to the table.

The turtles each got up and grabbed a cup. "Whadda ya talkin' 'bout, April? Ya totally clobbered 'im!" Raph retorted.

April sighed. "Well, it's just that I thought I was actually getting somewhere with my training with Master Splinter. But Casey caught me totally by surprise. I should've heard him coming. You guys would've."

Don looked at her sympathetically. "It takes a lot practice."

Leo smiled at her. "Yeah, our masters spent a lot of time training us to be aware of our surroundings at all times. After a while, though, if you studied hard enough, you kinda get a sixth sense for it," he said, ending by pointing to his temple.

April sipped her own cocoa. "Maybe you guys could help with my ninja training."

Leo looked at the others. "Yeah, you guys might be capable enough," he agreed, gesturing to his splinted arm.

The three younger turtles looked at each other, and Raph started waving his hands in a no way motion, with negatives from his younger brothers.

April stood up suddenly, glaring at them. "Why not? I'm a quick learner!" she exclaimed as Leo took a quick step back.

Don put his hands up. "No, April, it's not you, it's us."

"Last time we tried ta play Sensei, le's just say it din't work out too well. We thought we could teach dis kid," Raph chuckled, "an' we was just kids ourselves."

Mikey smiled at his brothers. "C'mon, Raph; that's no way to tell a story. Here, let me do it. It was a dark and stormy night, in a galaxy far, far away," he said eerily.

"Mikey..."

"Uh, I mean, many moons ago, on a night just like this one..."

* * *

Leo and April chuckled to themselves at the end of the story. Suddenly, something struck Leo.

"Hey, I saw that happen! Holy crap, I actually thought you were the same kid! Man, you guys were great actors!" he exclaimed.

The three younger Hamatos looked at him incredulously. "How da bloody hell did ya see dat?" Raph finally asked.

Leo blushed. "Well, when I was little, I snuck out of Foot Tower while Shredder was at a business meeting and went out to the rooftops. I was, like, right about to go back when I saw this kid getting beat up. Believe me, I didn't think this kid had a chance. But when he beat up those thugs, I was proved wrong."

Don looked at Leo curiously. "He actually beat up the thugs?! I didn't think we did good, either! Do you know who he was?"

Leo pondered over whether to tell them, then decided against it. "Nah, he just walked his friend home," he lied.

The three Hamatos nodded as April grabbed their cups and put them in the sink. "Leo, I know that you're not up to it yet, but when you're better, will _you_ train me?"

Leo shook his head quickly. "No way. I tried to train a Foot Soldier a year ago and managed to get him killed. I don't need more of that on my conscience."

* * *

 _Welp, so much for extra training. That's it for the second installment of Hamato or Oroku? I'm sorry it was short, and for the cruddy ending. I was gonna do the whole story, but I couldn't do it. Sorry! The next installment will be in between this ep and The Darkness Within, and will be focused on recovery and getting used to a new life. I have something planned for The Darkness Within, too. But soon (I have no idea when, so don't hold your breath), I will be doing a story on just The Darkness Within. Like, it's own story. ANYWHHOOO, REVIEW! I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING A LOT OF REVIEWS LATELY! I NEED THEM TO KEEP GOING! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


End file.
